Lipgloss and Silver Boxes
by SexinSatin
Summary: It was after all his own private office... Oneshot about what happens when Gibbs watches Ziva a little too closely.


Gibbs is obsessed with Ziva's mouth. Some men are leg men, or breast men and some are butt men. He had always thought himself the latter; in fact Ziva David's ass was one of the first things he'd noticed about her. Lately though he'd found he was inordinately fixated on her mouth. He watched her far too often for what was professionally appropriate. He knew she liked Bic roller ball pens in black, wore only Clinque lip-gloss in one of three different shades and she ate donuts in a way that made his cock so hard he couldn't move from his desk for an hour afterwards. He knew all this because all of these things ended up in her mouth at some point or another.

Gibbs wasn't just obsessed with Ziva's mouth; he was actually obsessed with the idea of her mouth wrapped around his cock. There were many different scenarios that played through his head but they all ended up with Ziva on her knees, looking up at him with those doe brown eyes and her mouth wrapped around him. It wasn't very original, and far too frequent in his mind. He was a professional, a Marine trained and broken in the hard way; he was well past his prime and had a very strict set of rules. All of which went out the window with a simple glance at her mouth. Not that the rest of her wasn't just as thought provoking. His mind often wandered to other parts of her body, in fact he'd had one evening where he'd thought about nothing but her hands, of course they'd been wrapped around his cock as well. Maybe, he was in fact obsessed with the thought of Ziva wrapped around his cock.

His obsession had him walking the line of professionalism lately. He often asked her to stay late long after the others had left just so he could watched her work. He'd done it tonight despite the fact he'd done it the two nights before. He was seriously thinking about ordering in dinner and making sure there were strawberries for desert. Offering her a Popsicle in January would be just a bit obvious. He smirked at himself; lately subtlety was begging to beat a hasty exit. Glancing at his desk mostly cleared of paperwork he wondered just how sturdy it was? His hand pushed down on the surface but he felt no give. Glancing up he caught her looking at him, one eyebrow hiked in question. He shook his head and she turned back to her computer.

As he watched she frowned at something on the computer and stuck her index finger in her mouth, she nibbled lightly on the nail not biting more of a thoughtful stroking of her teeth. He broke the ruler in his hand, the ruler he hadn't realized he'd grabbed. What the hell had he planned to do with that? He almost laughed aloud, as if he didn't know. He tossed the pieces in the trash the noise was loud and he turned to see if she had noticed. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or grateful when he saw she'd plugged into her iPod. Letting out a sigh he almost looked away, almost until her mouth started moving.

It was relatively common knowledge that he could read lips. It came in handy in so many ways, watching suspects, communicating from a distance and now watching Ziva. Whether she knew this about him he couldn't say for certain. He wasn't current on music that was no secret either but as he watched Ziva mouthing the words to whatever she was listening to he was thinking he needed to get current and fast. He watched the words rolling off her lips and he was certain he'd never been so hard before.

_You make me feel like splendor in the grass_

_While we're rollin'_

_Damn skippy baby, _

_you make me feel like_

_The Amazon's runnin' between my thighs_

His breath caught in his throat, his hand clenching the edge of the desk for all he was worth. Ink pens had nothing on what spilled forth next.

_You make me feel like a candy apple_

_All red and horny_

_You make me feel like I wanna be a dumb blond_

_In a centerfold, the girl next door_

_And I would open the door and I'd be all wet_

_With my tits soakin' through this tiny little T-shirt_

_That I'm wearing_

_And you would open the door and tie me up to the bed_

As she moved her lips to the song she swayed slightly to the beat and he had to work hard to ignore the rest of it. The rest of the words made him count drill steps in his head just to stop from crossing to her desk and forcing her to bend over it. He needed air, needed to be in a space that didn't smell like Ziva and cherry lip-gloss. He glanced over watched her sliding the wand over her lips and fought back the audible sound of his frustration. He really needed air or a drink. Neither of which he could have while she was sitting there. Air meant getting up and that wasn't happening anytime soon, Alcohol wasn't appropriate at work, then again neither was thinking about taking your subordinate on the conference table.

Deciding he needed to save himself while he still could he took a long sip of cold coffee, felt it settle him enough he could speak and waived his hand to get her attention. She pulled her ear buds out; they bounced on the surface of her desk even as she pressed her lips together smoothing the lip-gloss in place. Yep there she was again on her knees mouth wrapped around him, at least in his head. He was pretty sure he needed professional help.

"I'm ready to go home we'll finish up tomorrow." He wasn't ready not by a long shot but his coat would provide cover till he got to the car. Besides, sharing the elevator with her was not something he was going to pass up. The five minutes they spent going down made for all sorts of wonderful fantasies. He watched as she shut down her computer grabbed up her bag and followed him to the elevator.

Ziva felt tension in the man next to her, her own fed off of it though not likely for the same reason. She had been walking a tightrope of sexual need for weeks, all because she'd walked into his basement one night while he wasn't wearing a shirt. Like any other of her casual visits he'd greeted her with a smile and a glass of bourbon, grabbed his shirt and tossed it on. But unlike any other time she'd left that basement hot as hell and not because of the weather. It wasn't the first time she'd found she was attracted to him but it was the first time the need had lingered to the point she had trouble sitting still at her desk while she worked. As the elevator doors slid shut she felt momentarily trapped, the scent of coffee, her perfume and the faintest hint of need mixed together in the air making her skin burn.

Gibbs glanced over at Ziva as the doors slid shut, noticing she looked unsettled anxious even. He almost asked her what was wrong and then the lights went out. The elevator came to an abrupt stop leaving them in silence and darkness. He cursed and reached for the emergency button, pushing it he heard nothing. No buzzer, and no response from security.

Ziva cursed right along with Gibbs, this wasn't the first time this had happened. Maintenance really needed to get it together. Remembering the last time she'd been stuck with Ducky she reached above her, there was a small bubble light that worked on a battery, reaching up she pushed it and there was light again. She heard the click of buttons and the creak of hinges. "I am guessing nothing is working, including the buzzer?"

"Got it in one. Dammit wish they'd fix this thing right." Glancing at his watch he cursed again.

"Hot date Gibbs?" she watched his head swing around to her with amusement.

"Nope, just realizing we worked so late that maintenance is gone for the night, it's gonna be a while." He heard her curse in Hebrew this time, briefly he wondered what she would say if she knew he was rapidly learning the language. He told himself it was to have an advantage when they worked together in the field, but they had plenty of languages to work with already. No, he done it because he liked the way she mumbled beneath her breath and wanted to know just what she was saying.

Ziva slid down the wall of the elevator and sighed. "Good thing I used the bathroom before we left." He snickered but nodded in agreement.

"There is that." He watched her pull out her cell phone and wondered why she bothered. The lesson they had all learned over the past few weeks of elevator problems was that the metal boxes created a dead zone. A few minutes later she gave up and shoved it in her bag.

Ziva muttered to herself again, and risked a glance at Gibbs. His head was leaned back against the metal; he was staring at the ceiling. She followed his eyes and thought about what he was looking at. "I could possibly get up there, climb the ropes and find a way out if that is what you're thinking, but I do not have gloves with me."

Gibbs hadn't been thinking that at all he'd been replaying the song she'd been singing along to earlier, so when she spoke it took a minute for the words to sink in. Shaking his head he shrugged out of jacket. "Wasn't even considering it Ziva, too dangerous for just being stuck."

Ziva shrugged while trying hard not to watch as he undid a few buttons and rolled up his shirtsleeves. It was warm in here and not because of the lack of air conditioning. Cursing she stripped off the shirt she was wearing as well until she was left in just her tank. He was looking at her again and something in his eyes made her look away.

"Maybe you were the one with the hot date Ziva?" Gibbs clenched his fists at the idea, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Ziva snorted, slipping out of the slip on shoes she'd worn for the day and stuffing them in her bag. "Hardly, no, just wanting to get home." Muttering again this time in Hebrew she bit down on her lip hard.

Gibbs was damn lucky she hadn't been looking his way when she'd muttered under her breath just now. Her words had shocked him and had him hard as a rock equally fast.

_Just a date with my bed, and my vibrator….._

The image of Ziva lying back against cotton sheets, pleasuring herself was even better than watching her eat donuts. Thumping his head against the metal of the elevator, he reached up and tried the button a few more times in an attempt to save his sanity.

Ziva saw he finally gave up; she looked over at him and shrugged. "Sorry, I have food if you are hungry, a few bottles of water and my tablet if we get bored." She had other ideas for what to do if they got bored but she kept those in her head. "I would advise we wait as long as possible on the water or we are going to get to know each other real well, really fast." She heard him snicker and was reminded of a case that had ended with them in the woods stuck in the car in the snow, so yeah they'd already suffered that embarrassment. "Still."

"I get it Ziva." He had the urge to thump his head again because his mouth was nearly begging him to tell her just how well he wanted to get to know her. "You'd think we'd learn to take the stairs."

"Yes that would have been the wise thing to do. We could play a game?" she saw him lift a brow and shake his head.

Gibbs heard her mutter again and he was damn sure she was trying to kill him. Her words bounced across his skin setting off a fire he wasn't sure how long he could fight.

_Really, Really need to have sex soon….very soon._

Ziva glanced over at Gibbs and wondered why his hands were clenched so tightly, everything in him screamed tension, but she couldn't figure out why. He didn't suffer from a fear of enclosed spaces, or the dark. "You seem very anxious Gibbs, is everything all right?"

Gibbs wished in that moment he knew a language she didn't "Fine Ziva, just frustrated. I'll get over it."

Ziva caught something in his voice, something in the way he said frustrated that made her body perk up and take notice. Was she imaging it or had he sounded like he was talking about a frustration that had nothing to do with being stuck? "I understand frustrated, it has been a while."

Gibbs looked at her trying to ignore the happy dance his cock did at his interpretation of what she meant by that. "Come again?" As he said the words he almost head smacked himself.

Ziva bit back a giggle, clearly seeing she'd been right about just what kind of frustration he was suffering from. "It has been almost three days since anyone has been stuck in an elevator. I think we all believed we were in the clear."

Gibbs nodded but his body still raged at him to cross the very short distance between them to find out just how long it had been for her when it came to other things. "Guess we just got lucky."

Ziva almost said responded by telling him they could both get a lot luckier if they so chose, but she held back, at least in English. In a whisper of Hebrew she said it lacking the courage to say it directly to him. When the hell had she become such a coward? Digging into her bag for her lip-gloss she missed his eyes locking in on her.

Gibbs snapped to attention at her comment, almost asked her to repeat herself. Then remembering she didn't know he could understand her took a moment to try and believe what he'd heard. It didn't seem possible that she could have meant what she said. He watched her lean her head back, close her eyes and let out a long sigh. She stayed that way for a moment and as he watched when he would have expected her to drift off to sleep instead saw her breathing grow slightly more shallow a bit faster and her hands fidgeted with the shirt she had discarded earlier.

"Why are you staring at me Gibbs?"

Like a kid caught stealing candy Gibbs found her looking at him and flushed. Not that she would notice thankfully it was too dark for that. He thought about how to answer that and decided on the truth. "Like what I see."

Ziva should have been surprised by his words but the moment she'd felt him watching her she'd known what would happen next. Meeting his gaze she tried to temper just how much he'd just turned her on. "Thank you." Pointing to the box on the wall she shifted to her knees. "Did you try the phone?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yep more than once, got nothing." He watched her smile again only this time the smile hid nothing of what she wanted or what her intentions were.

Ziva slid over to where he rested and with a slide of her thighs against his seated herself in his lap. She was forced to hiss out a breath when she felt him steel hard through their mutual clothing.

Gibbs felt her hands sink into his hair and her mouth claim his. His first taste of Ziva had his body rising up to push against hers, the silk of her mouth making his cock demand to know the silk between her thighs. Thrusting his hand into her hair he pulled her head back and tasted her throat. Every bit of her his tongue found tasted equally sweet. Without asking permission he lifted off her tank and with equal speed removed her bra. Finally his hand met the soft skin of her breasts, thumbs flicked across nipples, his mouth on her shoulder and he heard her call out. "Damn you taste good."

Ziva felt pleasure rip through her as his mouth found first one breast and then the other. He tasted, teased, nipped and suckled driving her to the brink of madness before he removed his own shirt and drew her up skin to skin. Her low moan of desire was caught in his mouth as it found hers again. She had thought to go slow, tease him while she had him at her mercy but her body demanded more. Mouths still connected she slid off her pants and reaching between them unzipped his. She was forced to break the kiss to gasp for air when he sprang naked into her hand.

Recognizing the urgency in her movements Gibbs helped her shuck her pants, when her hands wrapped around his cock he had to count slowly not to come right then. Grasping her hips he guided her till he felt the slow slide of silk wrapping around him.

Ziva nipped at his neck, calling out as the hand between them stroked in time with his cock inside her. Slow swipes of his fingers across her clit had her riding him faster and faster with every touch. With a gentle violence she knew she'd have to experience again he met her every movement with body shaking thrusts. She knew she was close could feel her body soaking his cock, it smeared his thighs and the scent of them filled the air.

Gibbs felt her body clamping around him tighter and tighter like a vise. Sweat beaded on both of them and he followed one drop as it slid down her breast. Sucking gently on her nipple he felt her hands clench on his shoulders, her body clamp unmercifully tight around his cock and then she flew apart. Calling out loudly she dug her nails into him, head collapsing against his and with a twist of her hips forced his own release. It tore out of him, ragged pleasure so intense he grasped her hips too tightly, stroked too deeply for what his control should have allowed had he been sane. But in her body, with her crying out her ecstasy he wasn't sane any longer. All thoughts of control lost he let the pleasure sizzle up his spine, across his skin and back to where their bodies met. He stroked one last time felt the clench of her second orgasm and poured into her as his head met the steel of the elevator, the only thing keeping him from sliding to the floor.

For a long time all Ziva could do was breathe, her mouth against his neck placed lazy kisses but any more movement would have been impossible. "That was….." she felt him stirring inside her and let out a small groan.

Gibbs brushed her hair back a kissed her temple. "Yeah."

Reluctantly she pulled her body from his, savoring the way he held on to her even as she reached for her clothes. With a lack of awkwardness that surprised her they both redressed. He gestured for her to take a seat next to him and without hesitation she slid into the spot beside him. It felt natural to lean against him as if she'd done it a thousand times before.

"If we ever get out of here, I'm taking you home and doing this again in a bed more than a few times." It was a risk to make such a bold statement. For all he knew she could have just wanted a quick moment of release. She laughed a flow of sound bouncing of the metal they were encased in.

"I like that idea very much." Her hand toyed with the buttons of his shirt seriously considering not waiting until they were out of the elevator.

"Boss?"

The sound of Tony's voice had them both jerking to stand, guiltily they looked at each other and then grinned.

"DiNozzo, that you?" Gibbs was sure that was whose voice had filtered down to them. caught between floors it was hard to be sure.

"Yeah Boss came back to work because I forgot my phone, you okay in there? I called the off duty number for maintenance they're on the way." DiNozzo thought he heard laughter as he lay against the floor by the elevator ear pressed against the metal doors.

"We're fine Tony just wanting to get out of here." Gibbs saw Ziva smile as she began zipping her bag and sliding her shoes back on.

"We?" Tony heard another laugh and recognized it even as Gibbs answered him.

"Ziva's stuck in here with me." Gibbs heard her laughter, at the same time he felt her arm wrap around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. The idea that at any time the power could come back on, the potential of getting caught didn't seem to faze her in the least. Her hot mouth on his had him pressing her against the side of the elevator, hand on her ass wishing he was back inside her again.

Tony bit his lip at the cliché regarding elevators and being trapped in them. It was hard to do when he thought about the sparks that flew between Ziva and Gibbs. Not that either of them noticed. Whistling he grinned wondering just what sort of trouble they had gotten themselves into. "Shouldn't be much longer."

Before Tony could finish speaking they were bathed in light and the elevator jerked back into movement. Like teenagers caught on a couch they pulled apart, glancing at each other as they righted their clothing. Ziva slung her bag over her shoulder; Gibbs grabbed his jacket catching sight of her neck he smiled again.

Ziva felt his finger touch the skin just under her jaw line. At her silent question he chuckled and placed a brief kiss there.

"Looks like I got a bit out of hand."

Ziva used the metal as a mirror and saw the scrape of his five o'clock shadow on her jaw. It was just the slightest reddening of her skin but noticeable all the same.

Gibbs watched her inspect her jaw in the mirror, waiting for the reprimand instead she grinned. Catching his gaze in the reflection on the metal she surprised him again. "I think I enjoy you out of hand Gibbs, now that we are getting out of this elevator do you intend to keep your word?"

Tony watched the elevator doors slide open and smart man that he was knew something had happened. Ziva stood there serene as always, bag over her shoulder nothing about her different at all except a smudge of red along her jaw. It was Gibbs that clued him in, he was watching Ziva, grinning and shaking his head. Tony would have guessed a joke but then a rosy blush slid across Ziva's cheeks and Tony was forced to look away.

"I always keep my word Ziva." Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder as he watched Ziva pull al bottle of water out of her pack. "Thanks for forgetting your phone. We could have been in there all night." He was glad Tony was looking at him when he spoke, Ziva nearly choked on the water she was swallowing.

Tony was no fool he would have bet good money he knew exactly what had just happened but he kept that to himself. "I guess you're welcome." Shrugging he made his way toward his desk returning the flashlight, he'd used to its drawer.

"Yes Tony thank you very much, I thought perhaps I was going to have a very frustrating evening but it has not turned out that way." She watched Gibbs fight a smile. "Goodnight Tony."

Gibbs gave a short nod to Tony and followed Ziva towards the stairwell.

Ziva tested a theory brewing in her mind, "Care to give me a ride home tonight Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled following her lead. "Sure, don't mind at all."

As they stepped into the stairwell he heard her laughter, only then did he realize she had asked him in Hebrew. As she laughed again and he felt his back against the wall he knew it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
